This research program is designed to explore the biochemical genetics of gonorrhea. Particular emphasis is directed towards: 1. Determine the changes in the cell envelope as a function of alteration of environmental conditions. Emphasis will be directed towards variation of the envelope as a function of various pH's and oxygen tension. The nature of the protein/peptidoglycan complex will be determined. Also, alterations in cell autolysis, turnover of peptidoglycan and protein, and linkage among envelope components will be established. Susceptibility to pyocins will be used as additional probes. 2. Analysis of the physical structure of the conjugal plasmids in naturally occurring chimeric plasmids. Subsequent studies will be initiated to isolate strains carrying plasmids that initiate conjugation at a high frequency.